


Twitterfic 23 - Rey x Ben Solo

by LadyFiasco



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, F/M, Jealous Ben Solo, Masturbation, Possessive Ben Solo, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slight praise, bar setting, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase." 'On your knees' To go with the animation I made earlier. Rey + possessive Ben. Maybe he’s got a remote controlled vibe. maybe she’s a mess at his feet. maybe all she can do is take it. and... hair pulling"
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Twitterfic 23 - Rey x Ben Solo

It was getting late in the evening. Ben and Rey were out at a bar, celebrating with some friends. The usual crowd; Poe, Finn, Rose, Hux. Poe had just been promoted, so the six of them had gone for dinner and drinks. Though this evening, Rey and Ben decided to stay sober; they had to get up early the next morning, a long day of travelling ahead of them. But they still had plenty of fun without the alcohol.

Earlier that evening, things had gotten a little heated between the two of them, ending up in some post-coital bliss. But Rey decided it wasn’t enough.

“Babe… I’ve just had an idea,” she panted, coming down from the high of her third orgasm that afternoon.

Ben grinned and raised his head from between her legs. “What’s that, then?”

“I think we should use that new toy this evening…” her voice trailing off as she looked over to the nightstand, where they kept all their exciting accessories.

Ben laughed. “You’re insatiable. But I love it.” He leapt up from the bed and opened the drawer, pulling out the small toy and its accompanying remote control. Walking back over to the bed, he inspected both parts, making sure they had batteries inside. Rey watched him the whole time, struggling to keep the wide smile off her face.

Ben was back on the bed now, kneeling between her legs, fiddling with the toy. He leaned down, towards her dripping core. Gently dragging the toy up and down her folds, covering it in her slick. Rey shivered in response, quiet gasps escaping her mouth. Once he was satisfied it was coated, he slowly pushed it past her entrance. Easing the toy inside of her, finding the perfect spot. Then he clicked on the remote.

“Fuck!” Rey was already overstimulated, and the sudden vibrations were pushing her towards an unexpected peak all too quickly… And then it stopped. She whined.

“Ben… Why… Why would you do that to me?” she huffs.

Ben looks over to her with a wicked grin. “Patience, my love. You’ll get what you deserve later.”

Back at the bar, their antics had been going on and off throughout the evening. Or the vibrator had, anyway. Ben subtly clicking the remote in his pocket from time to time, while Rey tried not to squirm in front of her friends.

Then it was Rey’s turn to buy a round of drinks. She walked over to the bar and ordered the beverages, smiling and waiting patiently for the bartender to finish serving her. Another patron sidles up to her, striking up a conversation, which Ben does not fail to notice.

Ben flicks the toy on while she’s talking to the handsome stranger, hoping to bring her attention back to him. He notices her body jolt just a little, but she carries on entertaining the man next to her. She gently lets him down, before gathering up the drinks and bringing them back to the table.

Ben glares at her on the way over. He knows Rey wouldn’t betray him, but he couldn’t help but feel jealous. She’s gorgeous, the perfect woman in his eyes; it’s no surprise that she gets hit on. But at the end of the day, she belongs to Ben. And he’ll make sure she remembers that.

By the time they arrive home that evening, Rey is fully worked up. Her panties are soaking wet and she’s so ready for Ben to have his way with her. And oh, he will. But not in the way she thinks.

They head upstairs, not even bothering to take their jackets or shoes off, stomping little bits of mud up the stairs as they rush towards the bedroom. Rey’s hand grips Ben’s wrist tightly, pulling him along after her; it always surprises him quite how strong she is when she’s in this mood. She drops onto the edge of the bed, attempting to pull him down with her. But he resists.

She tilts her head and pouts. “What gives?” She tugs at him again. He stays planted to the spot.

“Not so fast, Rey.” His cheeks were slightly flushed from rushing home and up the stairs, but now his face was turning back to his regular pale form, his features becoming more serious as he looks down at her.

He breaks free from her hold and takes a few steps back. “On your knees, now.”

Rey’s eyes light up and she grins. She loves this side of him, when he’s demanding, and knows exactly what he wants. She quickly complies, shedding her jacket before sinking to the floor in front of him. 

“Who do you belong to, Rey?” he asks, his voice low and sultry as his finger traces her jawline.

Her eyes are fixed on his. “You, Ben.”

“Hmm… Are you sure about that? I saw you earlier. With that other man. Fishing for compliments were you? What are you, a filthy scavenger?” his tone is teasing, playful, yet still powerful. His words send waves of anticipation and excitement straight through her.

She tries to resist the smile creeping onto her lips. “No, Ben. I’m yours. Only yours.”

“I’m not sure if you mean that, Rey. Maybe I need to remind you. Maybe I need to show you.” He dips his hand back into his jacket pocket, finding the remote control. Click. Click. Click.

He turns the toy on to the maximum setting, which catches Rey by surprise. She gasps and her eyes close, the vibrations sending surge after surge of pleasure through her, as her thighs instinctively press together.

“Who do you belong to, Rey?” he repeats, as he takes some of her hair in his fist, pulling downward sharply so she has no choice but to look up at him. Her mouth falls open and saliva starts to leak out the corner.

“Y-you, Ben…” is all she manages to get out, drunk on lust and pleasure as the vibe continues to shake against her walls.

He puts the remote control back in his pocket, and lets go of her hair. Rey’s hazy eyes are still glued to Ben, watching his every movement. He starts to unbutton his jeans, then lowering the zipper. Rey’s eyes widen. “Turn around. Against the bed. Now,” he commands.

Rey shuffles round and leans against the bed. Every movement she takes just seems to increase the pressure of the vibe inside her, and she tightens herself against it, chasing some sweet release.

“Up. Bend over.” More commands drip lazily from Ben’s lips, coated with desire.

Rey heeds the command. Bent over the bed now, she hitches her dress up towards her hips, pushing her ass back and putting on a display for him.

“Good girl…” Ben growls, moving closer to her now. One large hand caresses Rey’s right cheek, skimming over the soft skin, before squeezing hard. 

She lets out a moan as his hand comes crashing down against her, the skin turning a pretty shade of pink beneath him. He hooks both hands under the waistband of her underwear, and swiftly pulls them down, pooling around her ankles. He shoves his jeans and boxers down his legs, his cock hard and springing free. He removes his jacket, remembering to grab the remote control again before it hits the floor.

Rey is shaking on the bed in front of him. The vibrations continue their intense pulsing, and she’s so close to cumming… But just needs some extra stimulation. And Ben knows this oh so well.

He moves towards her, fisting his cock as he does so, before resting it between her cheeks. Rey jolts forward slightly at the contact. Then he takes the remote control. Click. It goes back to the lowest setting.

Rey groans. “B-Ben…”

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” he purrs, using one hand to spread her cheeks as he slides his cock against her. She just moans in reply. “Once again for me, sweet thing… Who do you belong to?” he growls now, still thrusting against her.

“You, Ben! I’m yours! Please…” she screams.

“Good girl.” He clicks the vibe back to full power, discards the remote on the floor, and moves his hand to her waist. Then he slides it down, further, until his fingers are caressing her clit. Her walls are pulsing with pleasure, it doesn’t take long for her to explode around the vibe, finally reaching her peak after being edged for so long. She moans out loud, her limbs nearly giving out.

Ben takes his cock in his hand, and starts pumping. “You’re going to cum for me again, Rey. And I’m going to leave my cum all over you. Because you are mine...”

His fingers don’t let up on Rey’s clit, circling faster now, as she shakes beneath him. His other hand continues fisting his cock, and he’s panting now, getting so close to his own release.

He groans, his head falls back, but he keeps up the relentless pace with both hands.

“F-fuck, Ben, I’m…” 

“Fuck!”

Their orgasms crash down upon them simultaneously, their bodies run hot and they’re shuddering, intense pleasure wracking through them. Warm spurts of cum land on Rey’s lower back, dripping down her ass, mingling with her own cum that slides down her thighs.

Both are panting, trying to catch their breath now. The hand that was on Rey’s clit moves to the bed, while the other moves to her hip, keeping Ben upright as he gains his composure. Rey’s body begins relaxing against the bed, her legs nearly giving out. He squeezes her hip.

“You okay there, baby?” his voice is more soft now; back to sweet, caring Ben.

“Absolutely fine here, Ben…” Rey replies. “And we both know… I’m yours.”


End file.
